Do you need a ride?
by CityofDivergentTributeDemi-God
Summary: Clary's brother, Jonathan, forgets to tell her he can't drive her home, but Jace Herondale uncharacteristically offers her a ride home. Cliche, I know. Sue me. One-shot.


Clary muttered angrily as she dialed Jonathan's number for the fifth time. She put the phone up to her ear and waited impatiently until she got his voicemail again.

"Fuck, Jonathan." She muttered angrily. She hissed in annoyance and glanced around the school parking lot again. Jonathan, her older brother, always drove her home when he didn't have football practice, and now his car was gone and he wouldn't pick up his phone.

Resigned to the fact that she would have to walk home, Clary picked up her fallen bag and had just started walking when she heard a car pull up beside her. She turned quickly hoping it was her brother, but instead she was met with the arrogant face of Jace Herondale.

"Red? What are you still doing here?" He asked with genuine curiosity. Clary sighed, annoyed. She had known Jace since freshman year. He had moved here with the Lightwoods, his adoptive family, and quickly became friends with Jonathan, who was a grade ahead of Jace and Clary, and Clary became friends with Jace's sister Izzy.

"Do you know where Jonathan is." She asked, ignoring his question.

"Uh, yeah. He is at the library with his tutor. Coach Carstairs said if his physics grade didn't come up, he was going to be on the bench for the rest of the season." Jace said.

"Well he could have told me that, so I wouldn't have to walk home." She said imagining how many ways she was going to kill him when she got home.

"I can give you a ride." Jace said quickly, and Clary glanced at him in disbelief. Jace and Clary had never been particularly close. Mostly, their relationship consisted of sarcastic remarks, and excepting this one confusing time in their freshman year they had never been alone together.

"Come on, Clary. I won't bite." Jace said sensing her hesitation. Clary hesitated for one more minute before opening the door and plopping herself down beside Jace.

They spent the first half of the ride in slightly uncomfortable silence. Jace kept glancing over at Clary, but she was studying the interior of the car with no little amount of interest.

"How long have you had this car?" Clary asked, looking at the cracks in the leather on the bench. Jace took his eyes off of her to look at the cracks.

"Oh, it was my dad's." Jace said. Clary glanced at him in surprize. She knew his parents had died when he was ten, but she did not know how. Jace never talked about them.

"How do you have it?" Clary asked.

"The Lightwoods kept it for me, so I could have it when I was old enough to drive." He said, quietly. Clary thought for a minute before saying, "That was nice of them."

"Yeah, Mayrse and Robert are great. I owe everything to them." Jace said, and they rode in silence until they got to Clary's house, a nice Greek style house.

"Thank you, Jace, for driving me home." Clary said with a smile. Jace smiled back, and Clary realized they had spent thirty minutes together and he didn't make any sarcastic or crude jokes.

"It was no problem." Jace said, and Clary smiled once more before getting out of the car. She was almost to the door when Jace shouted, "Hey, Red!" Clary turned and waited for him to speak.

"If you need a ride while Jon is with his tutor, I can drive you home." Jace said.

"Wow, Herondale. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into a real gentleman." Clary said with a bemused sort of laugh.

"You know better to think things like that, Red." Jace said with his trademark smirk on his face. Clary rolled her eyes in a mix of amusement and slight irritation. However, Jace's face turned serious again and he asked, "The ride?"

"Oh, yeah. I'd like that." Clary said, and started walking inside. Jace sat in his car and stared after her until she made it to the door.

 **Next Day**

Jace was waiting for Clary outside the school the next day. Clary opened the door and slumped down onto the bench in irritation. Jace looked at her with a small amount of trepidation. Clary had a temper as fiery as her hair, and he should know considering he'd been on the receiving end of it countless times.

"Bad day, Red?" Jace asked as he started driving out of the parking lot. Clary huffed in aggravation.

"You have no fucking idea." Clary said, and sat up to turn on the radio only to turn it off again in disgust.

"I hate that song." She said, and sat back against the bench. Jace pulled his phone out of his leather jacket and tossed it to her.

"Play whatever you want." He said, watching her scroll through his music out of the corner of his eye.

"As much as I hate to say it, you have an fantastic taste in music Herondale." Clary said before playing a Panic at the Disco song.

"I'm fantastic in a lot of other areas as well." Jace said with a wink. Clary smiled and flipped him off. Jace laughed and asked, "So what happened at school to piss you off?"

"Oh, that." Clary said. "Sebastian pissed me off."

Jace tensed at the mention of Sebastian. They were on the football team together, and when Jon wasn't around Sebastian loved to talk about how he was going to fuck the team captain's hot little sister.

"What did he do?" Jace asked hoping to sound nonchalant, but guessing by the way Clary looked at him he failed.

Clary looked at him for a moment before saying, "He cornered me in the hallway, and tried to stick his tongue down my throat."

"What did you do?" Jace asked, his hands clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"I kneed him in the crotch." Clary said, laughing and after a couple of seconds Jace joined her.

They spent the rest of the ride laughing and joking around with each other, but after Jace dropped her off he decided to go have a talk with Sebastian.

The next day when he came to school no one could guess what happened to him, and he didn't tell anyone. Jace thought the bruised knuckles he had were worth the the look on Clary's face when she saw Sebastian limping down the hall with a black eye.

 **Two Months Later**

Clary hated parties, but Izzy and Simon always made her come with them. She tried to convince them that she would much prefer staying at home, and having a Supernatural marathon, but they insisted so Clary reluctantly came.

However, shortly after they arrived at the party, Simon and Izzy had disappeared. Clary guessed they went somewhere to makeout. This was why Clary was currently wandering around in a tight black dress, knee high boots, and fishnet stockings looking for someone she knew. Earlier, she had spotted her brother pressed against the girl who had been tutoring him in Physics, but Clary decided not to interrupt him and his conquest. Clary was walking down the hall in hopes of finding a bathroom that she could hide in when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

Clary was about to scream when Sebastian put his hand on her mouth and fitted his body against hers to hold her against the wall. "Well, well, well if it isn't pretty little _Clarissa_." Sebastian whispered, and Clary froze at the smell of alcohol on his breath and the predatory look in his eyes. The hand that wasn't on her mouth started roaming her body, and that's when Clary lifted her fist and punched him in the eye. He stumbled back, and Clary kicked him enjoying the sound of his scream when the heel of her boot connected with his ribs.

Clary lunged for the doorknob, and had just made it out of the door when she collided with someone's hard chest. "Clary?" the person asked, and Clary looked up to see Jace.

"Jace." said Clary, her voice breathless with relief. Jace looked with concern at her face and the bruise on her wrist before asking, "What happened?"

"Will you please take me home?" Clary asked, ignoring his question. Jace nodded and took off his leather jacket, and putting it around her before leading her outside to his car.

Clary collapsed into the car. She was relieved to be sitting on the familiar leather bench-seat. She was very used to being in Jace's car since he had driven her home from school most days the last two months. They had become really good friends, and Clary had started developing feeling for Jace though she doubted he felt the same.

The sound of Jace's car door shutting brought Clary back to reality. Jace studied her for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

"Sebastian pulled me into a room and pushed me against the wall. He started to grab at me when I punched him in the face. He fell back, and I kicked him and left the room." Clary said, looking at Jace to gauge his reaction.

He looked tense, and Clary could tell he wanted to go back inside and take his own turn with Sebastian, but he didn't. Instead he grabbed Clary and pulled her into a hug. Clary was surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around him and settled her head against his chest. They sat like that for a while before Jace pulled back, kissed her forehead, and turned the ignition of the car.

Clary sat perplexed as Jace drove. He had just pulled up to her house when she looked over at him and asked, "Jace, do you remember freshman year when I called you to pick me up?"

Jace looked over at Clary obviously surprised and nodded. "You called me and asked me to come get you from Java Jones. You had a date that night, and the guy was an asshole and asked you out on a bet."

Clary nodded and said, "I called Simon and Izzy and Jon, but they were all too busy, but you didn't even hesitate; you just showed up. I was crying like an idiot, but all you did was held me and told me I was beautiful and smart and talented. You said that the guy was an ass and I deserved better."

"You do." Jace said without hesitation.

"Before I got out of the car that night you told me you had to tell me something, but Alec called you and when I asked you the next day you didn't tell me. Will you tell me now?" Clary asked, looking at Jace.

Jace stared back at her, and took a deep breath. "I was going to tell you that I liked you, and that I had for a while." He said watching her. Clary sat silently for a long time not knowing what to say.

"Do you still like me?" Clary asked quietly. Jace sighed. "No, and I haven't in a long time." Jace began, and just as Clary was about to nod and get out of the car he continued. "But I am completely and totally in love with you."

Clary sat frozen for a moment, and Jace was just about to tell her it was okay if she didn't feel the same when she leaned forward and kissed him. Jace was shocked, but pulled her closer and kept one hand on her lower back and the other tangled in her hair. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his golden hair as he kissed her harder. She moaned lightly when Jace nipped at her bottom lip causing Jace to pull her even closer. He started kissing her slower not wanting to get too carried away; he place one more kiss on her lip before pulling away slightly. They kept their arms around one another and tried to catch their breath.

Clary still slightly breathless whispered, "I love you too." Jace leaned forward and kissed her again before he got out of the car to walk her to the door of her house. Clary was about to go inside when Jace grabbed her hand and stopped her. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Clary smiled and stood on the tip of her toes, so she could kiss him on his cheek before she went inside.

 **First I would like to say that I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Panic and the Disco, or Supernatural. (Sadly)**

 **Also, I'm sorry this sucks and I know it has a lot of mistakes, but it has been a while since I've written any fanfiction and I am a bit out of practice.**

 **I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Thank you!3**


End file.
